Finally, Forever
by InfintxBlue
Summary: Donna and Sam‘s life after the wedding. Will it all go well? And what will happen to Tanya, Rosie, Harry, Bill, Sophie and Sky?
1. Finally, Forever

**This is a Sam and Donna fic about what happens after the 1st movie. If you (like me) have already watched the 2nd movie then know that that is not the way that I am going to progress this story. P.S REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Also, I will try to update as often as possible VERY LATEST WILL BE EVERY 3 DAYS**

 **Chapter 1**

Staring at the ocean, watching Sophie and Sky sail away, Donna contemplated on how she had got here. Less than 48 hours ago, Donna had met Sam for the first time in 21 years. As crazy as it seemed, it felt right. Neither of them had ever been whole after their big fight. Both had never given their heart to anyone else afterwards. It was almost as if fate had led them to this point.

Slowly, Donna felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waist from behind. Turning around to stare into her new husbands eyes she finally felt complete. Nothing could tear them apart now. Feeling a little blue?ˋ Sam asked. He was worried, hoping she wasn't having second thoughts about their marriage. Only a little bitˋ replied Donna, tilting her head towards him. I have never been away from Sophie for long so like any other mother I am worried but I know she will be alright. And In any case, I have you to keep me company!ˋ giggled Donna softly. Ah, yes! I suppose you are stuck with me now.ˋ chuckled Sam. As there laughter subsided they started to walk along the beach.

Before we start our new life together, I just want to make a few things clear...ˋ Sam said. When I left this island 21 years ago to go back to New York, I did it because I felt that I had to. Eventhough I had fallen head over heels in love with you, I knew that I would not be able to just drop everything in New York to come and live here. So I thought I would go back, cancel my marriage and move here with you. Then you found out about the engagement and... well... things spiraled from there. I went home and told everyone that i had fallen in love and was not coming back. Lorraine was mad, to say the least, but could do nothing to stop me. I booked my flight back and was at the dock of the island waiting for you. When I asked around, they said you were off with some other guy so I took that as a sign and flew back to NY. Lorraine married me to prove her point. The only two good things that came out of my marriage were my sons Ben and Zack.ˋ

Now it's my turnˋ said Donna, cupping Sam's face in her hands. first of all, I was an idiot when I didn't let you tell your side of the story after I found out. Secondly, I am so, so, so sorry that you came all the way back only to be told that i am with someone else. That is a feeling that I really hope you will never have to feel againˋ tears had begun to trickle down both of their cheeks. Last of all, I want us to make a pact. Eventhough everything that has happened between us in the past has shaped who we are today, we must not dwell on it. We must focus on the future because that is what I will be spending with you.ˋ taking a deep breath and wiping Donna's tears away, Sam sighed Deal done.ˋ he said. Slowly he bent his head forward so that their lips were almost touching. goodˋ Donna whispered just as Sam kissed. The world around her began to disappear. Nothing but him mattered anymore. His lips felt so familiar to her that she ached for more. Sam bit on her bottom lip and pulled back. As much as I would like to continue, I think we have a few phonecalls to make don't you?ˋ Sam said. Donna laughed. Her dear Sam, always keeping her waiting. oh, okˋ she replied. But promise me that as soon as we are done we can just enjoy eachother.ˋ I promise ˋ he said and so they walked off towards the hotel together.

Walking hand in hand with Donna, Sam felt as if the world finally made sense again. He was going to be able to live out his dream on the island with the love of his life. His only concern was how Lorraine and the boys would react. He had been divorced from Lorraine for 7 years now and she didn't really play an active role in her sons lives. The only problem was that she was extremely possesive and eventhough she and Sam were nolonger together, she still wanted to control everything he did. Ben was 15, a tricky age, so his reaction was unpredictable. Sam really hoped that he would be happy. The only one he was optimistic about was Zack. Sam and Lorraine had gotten divorced when Zack was 1 so he had never really had a connection with his mother. Hopefully he would take to Donna because that would give him a chance to have a motherly figure present in his life.

As they reached the door of Donna's ( soon to be their ) room, Donna paused. Sam, I have to warn you, I was not exactly expecting to walk away from today witha husband so my room is a mess!ˋ Sam laughed. He found it so cute that Donna was concerned about the little things. no worries I like being able to see the daily, normal, messy, human side of you. It just makes me love you more.ˋ Then be prepared to enter the room that will soon become ours...ˋ Donna replied, opening the door. The room was spacious and well lit with an amazing view of the ocean. Donna's clothes and books were strewn everywhere including her dynamo costume.

Slowly, Sam reached out to Donna, pulling her closer. Kissing her with all the passion in his heart, he began slowly undo her dress. Reluctantly, Donna pulled away. are you sure about this? I mean things are not the same down there as it was 21 years ago and let me remind you that I have not done this in 21 years!ˋ Donna darling,ˋ Sam replied I don't care if things are not the same as they were. To me you will always be the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. As for not having done it, we can take it as slow as you like. All I want to do tonight is show you how much I love you and how much l've missed you.ˋ Blushing, Donna smiled and pulled him closer. Then show me ˋ she said pulling the rest of her dress off.

Sam froze. His wife was so so beautiful. With the moon in the backround she looked llike an angel to him. Pulling her close he whispered in her ear you have me foreverˋ as they fell backwards onto the mattress together

 **2 Hours later**

Donna and Sam were curled up under the sheets, Sam's arm resting protectively around his wife. Wow! That was just...wow! ˋ breathed Donna. Sam laughed I am glad you liked it! ˋ he smiled, pulling her closer. On a more serious note though,ˋ said Donna, turning her head to face Sam. How do you think Lorraine and the boys will react when they here the news?ˋ Sam sighed, he knew she would ask at some point and it was only fair that he told her the truth. Honestly I think that Lorraine will be extremely pissed, hopefully Ben will be ok and Zack...Well I think Zack will actually be happy. He has never really had a motherly figure present in his life and I think he would appreciate it.ˋ I really hope so...ˋ replied Donna, a pool of uncertainty filling her stomach. Sam noticed the slight shift. But don't worry, whatever happens we will stick together. Anyways enough dwelling, shouldn't we enjoy our first sleep as husband and wife?ˋ. I don't know if I want to sleep...ˋ replied Donna softly, crawlling on top of Sam. Nuh uh uh, not happening! You need your rest, especially because I have a surprise planned for us tomorrow! ˋ Really? ˋ replied Donna. Well in that case, good night Mr Carmichael!ˋ Donna said, crawling off Sam and rolling to her side and curling into Sam's figure. Goodnight Mrs Carmichael. ˋ he whispered softly in her ear. Curled up in their bed, neither were sure of what the future would hold but both were looking forward to it.

 **So I hoped that you guys enjoyed and I will definitely try update soon.**

 **P.S Sam's sons are 15 ( Ben ) and 8 ( Zack )**


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise!

**REMINDER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Just saying, I made Sam's sons young because I wanted to see Donna more as a mom.**

Chapter 2 

Donna woke up to the usual sound of the crashing waves. Turning around in bed she saw Sam lying on his side, gazing at her. you know you are not as subtle as you think, right? ˋ Donna laughed. Just admiring your morning beauty, honey ˋ replied Sam, pulling her closer. , and as much as I would like to continue admiring it, I do have something I need to give you...ˋ Hmmmmm, and what might that be Mr Carmichael? ˋ said Donna in a low voice. well, ˋ began Sam nervously Since you have basically been working nonstop for the past 20 years, I thought you might enjoy a little break so I booked us to first class tickets to New York! ˋ

oh Sam, you didn't have to! I would have been perfectly happy to just enjoy my honeymoon here on the island with you! ˋ replied Donna. She was in shock. Having spent 21 years alone, she was not used to being lavished and surprised. I was also hoping...ˋ continued Sam that we could use this as an oppurtunity for me to wrap up my life in New York and for you to meet the boys. I know we haven't discussed it yet but I was really hoping you could meet them before the move. ˋ Thats all perfect Sam, but I have to ask: where will the boys be staying if you move here? ˋ replied Donna.

ummm, well the thing is that I was hoping they could move here with me. Ben is 15 and has only 3 years till college and Zack is 8. Both would be able to do their schooling online. ˋ said Sam nervously. He knew that Donna was fond of kids but he wasn't sure if he was rushing things. As much as he wanted his sons to move here, he did not want Donna to feel pressured to take his sons in. I would be more than happy with that Sam! ˋ grinned Donna. I have always wanted to have a big family and now that dream is finally coming true!ˋ In that case we should start packing.ˋ said Sam. we have to be on the mainland in 4 hours to catch our flight.ˋ

There is only one issue Sam... Who is going to look after the hotel while we are gone? ˋ asked Donna, concerned. I have not left this hotel in anyone elses care since I have started running it! ˋ there is no need to worry about that, Honeyˋ Sam replied. I have organised for Tanya and Rosie to stay a little longer to look after the hotel while we are away.ˋ Donna cupped Sam's face in her hands. Sam, I just want you to know how much this means to me. No one have ever treated me like you do. We have not even been married for 24 hours and you have already made me feel like the most special woman on earth!ˋ she said in a soft voice. exactly the effect I was hoping for! ˋ he replied. Sam brought his lips down for a passionate kiss already pulling her on top of him. Just then their door burst open!

My ,my is Sheridan getting more action than me down there for once in her life! ˋ giggled Tanya. Rosie laughed. well what do you think those noises keeping us up last night were Cleopatra? The hyenas on the beach? ˋ Donna was blushing furiously as Sam tried to rearrange the sheets so that all was covered. So what's he like...?ˋ began Tanya but Donna interrupted. Tanya , Rosie, out of here now! I will be down in a second just please, at least let me get dressed!ˋ Tanya and Rosie ran, laughing, out of the room. ok Sheridan! But we will want all the details when you come down! ˋ Deal, but will you just buzz off now!ˋ aggreed Donna. and by the way, it's Carmichael now! ˋ she yelled behind them. Whatever you say Don but you will always be Sheridan to us!ˋ they yelled back.

Finally, they are gone! May we continue? ˋ Sam asked, pulling Donna closer once again. As much as I would like to, if I don't go down now, those to are going to be back up there and it will most likely end just as akwardly if not more as it just did! ˋ giggled Donna softly. I will go downstairs, sort them out and then we should probably pack but after all that is done then we can continue!ˋ she said, getting out of bed to pull on her favourite blue summer dress. Oh ok ˋ Sam replied. In the mean time I will be in the shower.ˋ he said, climbing out of bed. I will see you in a bit.ˋ Donna said, giving him a sound kiss. I certainly hope so! ˋ Sam replied, kissing her soundly back.

Walking downstairs, Donna was deep in thought. As much as she loved her two best friends, they often forgot that there was such thing as privacy. It was not that she didn't feel like she could share stuff with them, (In fact it was usually that they all shared too much,) she just had a feeling that now, being married, would change their friendship a bit. She just hoped it was in a good way.

 **Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was shorter than normal. I just have a lot of other work to do! I am really looking forward to seeing the Dynamos together and to seeing the more motherly side of Donna in the next few chapters so stay alert! REVIES ARE WELCOME and please leave any ideas in the reviews or PM them to me.**

 **Thx for reading**

 **SuperTrouper001**

 **P.S Please remember this is my first time ever writing fic so it is not the best!**


	3. Chapter 3: Travelling

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Thank you so much for reading so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews and ideas are always welcome. Also sorry if the format is different, just having some laptop issues.**

Chapter 3: Travels

Donna walked into the courtyard, only to find Tanya and Rosie sitting at the bar, already drinking. "Well look here! Guess who has finally decided to crawl out of her little haven!" chuckled Rosie. Donna rolled her eyes. As much as she wanted to have a gossip session with them, she knew she was going to also have to talk to them about boundaries at some point. Just, maybe not yet. She had a feeling that semi-drunk Tanya and Rosie would not be the easiest people to speak to. The dynamos had shared every detail of their lives for the past two decades but now, being with Sam she felt that they had a right to their privacy.

"Thank you guys so much for offering to look after the hotel while Sam and I are gone!" said Donna appreciatively. "It is not a problem at all dear" replied Tanya, pulling Donna in for a hug. "You know you can always count on us!" Both Tanya and Rosie then held Donna back a bit and stared her straight in the eyes. Donna noticed a sudden shift in atmosphere and looked up. " Don…" began Rosie. "We know how much you love Sam and we know how much he loves you but Tan and I just want to be very clear that if he does anything, and we anything that remotely harms or hurts you, then that bastard will be sorry." "Nobody messes with our Donna" butted in Tanya, "It doesn't matter who they are," she continued, "if they do anything then trust me, they'll be sorry! You have done everything for everyone and now it is your turn so no one must get in the way of that!"

" Oh, guys!" Donna gushed. She really appreciated their concern as it made her feel that no matter what happened, she would always have back up. She knew that her fellow dynamos would always be there to help pick her up if things got really bad and she hoped that they knew that she was there for them to in the same way. "Ok, so now that all the death threats and serious stuff is over," said Tanya, "we need every detail from last night!" interrupted Rosie, causing the three friends to laugh.

"Well…" Donna began, still giggling. Before she could finish her sentence she felt a pair of warm arms envelope her from behind. "Was I, ahem, being discussed?" laughed Sam. Donna turned around to kiss him. "Not at all, Dear!" she replied innocently, kissing him deeply on the lips. "Well whatever it was that you three were discussing, you will need to postpone it till next week. You disappeared for so long that I realized you lost track of time," Sam said, facing Donna. "The jeep is already to take us to the dock. No worries your bags are all packed and I already spoke to Pepper and Eddie about looking after those two mischief makers!" he laughed, nodding in Rosie and Tanya's direction. "Oh Sam! We have been married for less than a week and you already know me too well!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Then she turned to face the dynamos. " I love you guys to bits but please, seriously, don't burn this hotel down while I am away. Tanya, make sure Rosie stays away from my cake stash and Rosie, make sure Tanya stays away from the alcohol." "We will!" they chorused, grinning widely at her.

Donna and Sam were quiet during the trip to the airport. Both were imagining what the coming week would bring for them. Sam was excited but worried. Earlier he had called the boys to let hem know about the situation. Both of them were happy for him. He had always been open and honest with his sons so they had always known that he loved a woman who was living in Greece. They were also both ecstatic to be moving to Kalokairi. Both boys enjoyed the outdoors and were looking forward to the move. Sam's only concern was Lorraine. He had not informed her as not only was she not present in their lives (therefore not needing to know what was going on) but Sam was also afraid of what her reaction would be. During their marriage, Lorraine had been extremely jealous and controlling, two of the many reasons why he filed a divorce. After their marriage ended, she began to drink heavily and had to be sent to rehab. He was really hoping that they would not bump into her in New York as he had a feeling that things would go downhill from there.

Finally, they arrived at the airport. They checked in and set off towards the lounges to wait for their flight. "Do you think the boys will like me?" Donna asked while they were seated. "They will love you! Both of them have already heard so much about you…" Sam replied. "Oh really!" Donna said intrigued. "Only good things I hope?" "Most definitely Mrs. Carmichael!" Sam replied grinning.

Two hours later, the cozy couple was set up in their first class suites getting ready for takeoff. Sam was flipping through the movies on offer while Donna read one of the magazines. "Please can I have all passengers attention" crackled the intercom. "May all passengers fasten their seatbelts we are now taking off. Thank you and enjoy your flight." "Ready?" asked Sam as the plane lifted off the ground. "Ready." Replied Donna; resting her head on her loves shoulder as the plane began to soar into the clouds.

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **I have some interesting events planned for New York so watch out!**

 **Also please remember to review and PM me any ideas you think I should include in he story.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **SuperTrouper001**


	4. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT

**Authors notice VERY IMPORTANT**

 **Hey guys, so I have been having an issue with my Internet which id why I haven't been updating. The Internet has to be fixed and will only be useable from Thursday again. Therefore I will not update till Thursday.**

 **WHAT I SHALL DO IS CONTINUE WRITING CHAPTERS BUT IN MY NOTEBOOK AND THEN I WILL PUBLISH 2 A DAY FOR A WHILE SO THAT EVERYTHING IS CAUGHT UP!**

 **Thank you so much for understanding guys and I will be back with more content on Thursday!**


End file.
